


standing on the edge of the mountain top (screaming anything i want)

by swag_meister



Series: things about stinky minecrafters [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_meister/pseuds/swag_meister
Summary: how do you know when it's too much?how do you know when it's time to let go?tommy's been thinkin, maybe a bit too much.or!rp tommy is goin through it
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: things about stinky minecrafters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021947
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	standing on the edge of the mountain top (screaming anything i want)

**Author's Note:**

> hey... ITS BEEN A WHILE  
> UHHH
> 
> BUT GUESS WHO FINALLY UPDATED?
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (btw this is all !roleplay / !dsmp)
> 
> DISCLAIMER if any cc states they are uncomfortable, these will be taken down.

tommy stands tall most of the time.

despite what people say about his posture, he carries himself with pride and dignity.

**_usually_ **

_yeah well usually i aint bein messed up in the head and shit._ he thinks to himself as he walks home.

hes been doing a lot of that recently, thinking.

many new questions have arisen since his exile.

some of these questions practically beg to be answered. 

tommy decides it's time to find the answers.

first though, hes going to write them down.

he puts the pen to paper, and gets to work.

he's always been quite the natural when writing poetry, so he puts his skills to use.

questions for big men only!!!!!

1\. how do you know when everything is too much?

 _damn_ he sighs _guess that couldve started off less dramatic._

blowing a strand of hair out of his face, he continues on.

2\. how do you know when youre not ok?

3\. what does it mean to be numb?

~~4\. when do you ask for help?~~

4\. how can you ask for help when no one wants to listen?

5\. when do you ask for help?

6\. do people really like me..?

7\. am i a burden?

8\. if the world were to come crashing down right now, would there people who would cry for me?

9\. would people care if i died?

10\. do people care..?

tommy wishes to know the answers, but no one listens.

because, _he's tommyinnit!_ , or _he's fine! just being dramatic._

he just wants to scream.

wants to yell at them and say _look at me, look at me, look at me, look at me._

he exists...right?

this isnt just some stupid game or dream.

_because i exist. i exist. i exist. i exist._

tommy just wants to be loved.

he wants to be seen, heard. _noticed._

of for god's sake, **someone notice.**

he falls.

tommy falls to his knees and pulls at his hair.

_people know he's human, right?_

tommy doesnt see technoblade come up behind him.

he doesnt feel techno slowly guide him back inside their now shared home.

it's then that tommy realizes, he's no longer in logstedshire.

no longer bound to the ugly infertile soil of a randomly spawned island.

later however, he is questioned by phil and techno, but denies any issues.

tommyinnit is fine.

he is fine. because he has to be.

he is fine because people expect great things of him.

they expect him to fill the role none of them wanted to play.

_the hero._

tommyinnit wants to _scream_.

he wants to scream at the world.

but he doesnt.

he will play his role.

and play it well he will.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave suggestions for anything or feedback!


End file.
